Peace, A Karma Fanfiction
by BasilNeedsMeds
Summary: Karma becomes the fiercest bitch in all of Runeterra as she was meant to be, her journey has just begun. Let the twerk battles begin!
1. Chapter 1

Karma had many matches today. It wasn't hard though. Slow some bitches, root some bitches, and get out safely with her bitches of course. It was only the last match that had been difficult. Jayce was on free week and fed that nigga nasus up top.

Ashe was doing fine down bot with her fine ass, so it was safe to leave her and help Jayces' bitch ass. When Karma arrived, Jayce was half health and of course nasus was farming away. Karma's destiny awaited her "Alright Jayce, let's fuck him up." Karma said "He's really strong, are you sure we can take him?" Jayce asked but Karma bitch slapped him and said "Bitch I'm Karma. Now let's go."

Jayce began to poke Nasus from afar while Karma used her q to make him qq. The poke angered Nasus and ran at them "Y'all niggas need Nasus." charging at Jayce gracefully as always Nasus withered Jayce, put his e under Karma and followed up with a q on a slow ass, coward ass fleeing Jayce. Nasus roared in anger as Jayce lived with 10 health. He turned to focus on Karma "Let's see how fierce of a bitch you really are." sneered Nasus "The fiercest!" Karma roared Karma began to twerk that ass as good as she could, Nasus attempted to fight it it with a wall twerk but the booty was too fat. Karma then stopped her fierce twerk only to begin her spell "SA ELA SA-" Karma broke off and began beat boxing like no fierce bitch had before and had Nasus break dancing so hard that the magic of snoop dog came down upon him to bless him in all his break dancery. In the middle of nasus's blessary Karma called upon the fierce God's to power up her ultimate and q that nigga before his ass could defend itself... Anal hurts.  
Nasus chased Karma like a thirsty bitch under tower he was able to get off a q and his ignite off on her but his big ass feet cause him to trip over a minion in his final moments he saw Karma put up her shield against the ignite and live saying "Peace, nigga." That day Karma was deemed the fiercest bitch in all of Runeterra and Jayce was deemed her trusty bitch ass side kick. The end.


	2. Betrayal of The Booty

Karma walked down the halls with bitch ass Jayce following behind her. He would be looking at her ass given the perfect view but, let's face it, Jayce wasn't worthy enough to look upon an ass that fine. Karma was on her way to see her main bitch, Irelia.

Yet, when she arrived Irelia was hella mad. Karma was confused as fuck "Irelia, what's wrong my nigga?" she asked "Your bitch ass has betrayed me! You knew I was training to be the fiercest bitch in all of runeterra and now you have stolen that title! Sick fuck." Irelia was furious but as a fierce and bad bitch she could not let this pass and she could not let even Irelia question her fierceness. Karma smiled evily "if that is how you feel, BATTLE ME IN A BATTLE OF TWERK AND BAD BITCH POWER." Irelia laughed "Yes, let us battle so you can watch me take the title of fierce bitch!"

Thus it began, karma and Irelia simultaneously began to Twerk, ass shaking so fast earthquakes began to rip the earth apart slowly. Jax burst into the room "WHAT ASS HAST SHAKEN THIS WORLD TO ITS CORE?" he yelled

Jax received no answer only the sight of powerful twerking "There is only one way to stop this." Jax muttered to himself quickly he ran to Jayce "Jayce give me your hammer I know how to stop this!" Jayce kissed his hammer good-bye unsure of what might happen to it

Jax slammed the hammer into the ground by the hilt so it was stuck firmly into the ground. Then, he began to strip. Grinding and sliding down the pole, teasingly removing his clothing. Jayce looked on in horror. The shaking had stopped to due to Karma and Irelia seeing the strange event before them, shocked and scared. Jax continued his dance "Imagine if I had a REAL stripper pole!" he said as he licked the flat side of the hammer, imitating Miley Cyrus.

Jayce cried "My hammer..." Karma grabbed Jayce, covering his eyes "Don't look, Jayce! This is too unholy for virgin eyes!"

Irelia slowly backed away, terrified "Why... Why would the powers above let this happen?" she whispered

Karma dragged Jayce from the room followed by Irelia "I wanna die, he took my hammer." Jayce whimpered "It's okay, you can make a new one." Karma replied "It's not the same! Viktor will notice and make fun of me! He won't take me to the fun house this weekend either." Jayce pouted "I knew he was gay." Irelia whispered "Omfg Irelia, we're just friends." Jayce said with a sassy tone "Yeah, he's gay." Karma agreed "Whatever! I'm going back in there for my hammer!"

Jayce stormed back into the room, Irelia and Karma there and looked at each other "Wanna go get some lunch?" Karma asked "Sure, sounds good."

Walking down the hall, they heard Jayce scream in pure terror "Should we help?" Irelia asked Karma "No, he'll be fine." she said as they continued to walk down the hall

Karma and Irelia sat in a diner eating sandwiches when Jayce walked in, his hammer greased in an unknown liquid. Karma smiled "See? I told you he would be fine." Jayce just sighed and took a seat between Irelia and Karma "So, now that he's here, let's talk about boys. How's Viktor in bed? Does he have a robot penis? Did he show your anus his glorious evolution yet?" Irelia rested her cheek in her hand waiting for Jayce to reply "I hate you two sometimes."

"Jayce, " Karma said " Don't be such a bitch. "


End file.
